


The lies we say to make ourselves feel okay

by BitterBrooklynStreets



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets
Summary: I made this for my partner on Wattpadd!!Cassian belongs to her!
Relationships: Lee Scoresby/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The lies we say to make ourselves feel okay

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my partner on Wattpadd!!   
> Cassian belongs to her!

A single shot rang out across the clearing,Echoing through the trees but stopping as it hit its target.  
"Shit!" Lee barked out,Slipping as the bullet hit his foot. Cassian and John turned around to drag him under cover. The three of them practically fell into the bushes as Lee was wincing in pain.  
"You okay?" Cassian murmured,Shifting to try and see lee's wound before being practically kicked away.  
"Fine!" He snapped,Twisting around to grab at his gun laying a few inches away from him,John kicked it over as he looked over past the bushes.   
"They're still here,Scoresby!" The dark haired male growled at him,Snatching up his own gun as he aimed it through the bushes.  
"Three of them,Three of us" 

The sound of gunfire was constant,Cassian yelped in pain as a bullet hit his shoulder but he kept firing. Trying desperately to push them back,Keep them away.  
"Still three!"  
"Keep shooting!"   
John yelled over the noise,The animalistic fear quickly began to pulse up again. The panic. The fear. The stench of gun smoke filling his lungs and nose.

Everything after that happened so fast,Lee flinching as a bullet barely grazed his scalp. He could practically see his name written on it. Something he was willing to chalk down to luck.  
"Two more!" Cassian yelled over the noise,Moving to sit up a bit. "Two more then we-"

Cass' gun fell silent as it clattered to the floor,Slipping from his hands as he stared at the ground wide eyed.   
"Cassie?" Lee hissed. "Cassian?"  
No reply came for around thirty seconds before the aeronaut looked up teary eyed.  
"I think-I think they shot me" He whispered. Voice weak as he spoke. Lee practically threw his gun to the ground as he moved cass' hands to see the damage.  
"Shit,Shit,Shit. No!" He barked,Feeling his heart start to ache. Cassian was looking up at him with those kind eyes. Watery now from tears not yet shed.  
"Im gonna die,Lee"

"No,No. Don't be stupid" Lee growled at him. "This is a stupid time to joke around"   
"I ain't jokin' around,Lee" His voice was breaking now. The aeronaut moved his hand to rest on his boyfriends shoulder.   
Lee wanted to cry,Break,Scream. Wanted to shoot everyone of those bastards into oblivion. Shoot them into hell.  
"Lee! Is he alright?" John called over,Still shooting at the soldiers.   
He never got a reply to that question.

Cassian was crying now,Panicking. He didn't know what came after death. It wasn't he was scared of dying. More he was scared of leaving the person who meant the most to him.  
"Im sorry,Im sorry"  
"Shhh,Cassie. Shh" Lee hushed him,Kissing his knuckles. Feeling hot tears streak down his face as he felt cassian tighten his grip.   
"You did well,Cass. You did so well" he promised,Wishing he was anywhere else but here. Wishing that he didn't have to watch him die. Wishing everything wasn't so easily stripped from him.  
"Im proud"  
"Y-ya proud?"  
"Yeah,Yeah baby I'm proud"

The aeronaut coughed as blood started flowing a lot quicker.   
"I-I like making you proud,Im glad I could"  
His boyfriend's eyes were slipping closed now.  
"I love you Cass,So so much"  
No reply ever came from that.  
John looked over and felt his heart break. He didn't know Cass well,But he knew enough to know that the world had lost a good man.  
And Lee had lost one of the most important things to him.

The dark haired male watched Risus vanish from where he was sat. Hester let out a broken noise as she curled into cass' body. Feeling the warmth begin to leave him,Before he let go of cassian's hand,Picking up his gun.   
"Lets send these fuckers to hell"  
"Lee! What the fuck are you doing?" John snarled,Watching Lee stand up and aim his gun at the other man left (Even though john could've sworn there were two last time he looked) and firing,Quickly. Eyes blazing with anger and pain,This wasn't an escape attempt anymore. This was a vengeance.

A sudden crackle of leaves from behind him made him jump and fire his gun,The man falling into the pit with them.

Not before he'd hit his target.  
Like cass did before him,Lee dropped his gun. This time backing into the rocks and sliding down them.  
"Scoresby" John snapped,Staring dead straight at him. The clearing was silent now,The only noises was john's panted breath and Lee's laboured one.  
Hester hopped onto the rock next to where Lee was,Pushing her face against his much like a cat would. Murmuring soft things to him.  
"Im sorry" Was all John got out.  
"Its okay"  
"No its not! I couldn't save you"  
"John,Listen." His voice was laboured,Whispered practically. "You cant save everyone,Just know i'd rather of had no other man as my friend. You're a good one"  
Hester nodded in affirmation and suddenly john was left alone.

As (He supposed,With hitched breathing and hot tears running down his face)he was destined to be.


End file.
